Her Man Branson
by gothamgirl28
Summary: Secret Santa fic for Shana-Rose. Prompt: S2 AU; Sybil overhears Tom getting asked out by someone and then stupidly convinces him to go out with the other girl and finds herself following them on their outing.


This is my Secret Santa fic for the lovely shana-rose. I'm sorry that it's late and that this isn't the finished story. I know, I know. We were supposed to write a one shot. However, I felt the story was better served by splitting the story into two chapters. I hope you like enjoy this!

* * *

May 1918

Sybil sighed as she leaned against the outside wall of the cottage hospital. She had another thirty minutes left to her shift before she could leave. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. She repeated this a few times.

Her reverie was interrupted by a soft cough and a familiar Irish lilt. "Are you feeling well, milady?"

Sybil opened her eyes and gave Tom ( _It's Branson, not Tom_ ) a small smile. "I'm quite well. I'm just tired."

A look of relief swept over his face. "I'm glad to hear that," Branson replied.

She straightened up and stretched her arms. "You're here early. My shift doesn't end until six."

"I know, but Her Ladyship insisted that I arrive early in case you were allowed to leave early."

Sybil snorted. "Not likely."

Tom fought, and failed, to contain a chuckle. Sybil blushed at realizing what she said out loud and the adorable look on Tom's ( _Branson's_ ) face.

"I'm sorry, but you will need to wait. I was just taking a break and now it's time I return to working."

He nodded his head in understanding. "I understand. I brought a book with me to read. I will wait in the car for you."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

With that, Sybil turned and walked back inside the hospital.

Forty-five minutes later, Sybil was walking round to the front of the hospital to Branson and the car, when she heard one of her fellow nurses address Tom.

"Hello, Mr. Branson," Nurse Constance Robertson cheerfully greeted him. "Are you waiting for Nurse Crawley?"

Tom smiled at the nurse as he stood by the car. "Good evening, Nurse Robertson. I am."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Constance?" She stepped closer to him. "She should be out soon. There was trouble with one of the patients."

"I hope he's better now."

She smiled. "He is." She paused and batted her eyelashes at him. "I've been wondering Mr. Branson, how did you come to be a chauffeur here in England?"

"My cousin lives in Liverpool and saw the advertisement for the position. She sent it to me. I applied and interviewed with Mr. Jarvis and was hired."

"Did you have to leave a sweetheart behind in Ireland?" Nurse Robertson asked.

Tom swallowed and his face turned pink. "N-n-no," he stammered.

The nurse smiled, entirely too pleased with this revelation Sybil noted. "I was wondering, Mr. Branson, if you would like to come to the cinema in Ripon with me? There's a new film out that one of the other nurses said is quite smashing."

Tom gave her a small smile, though he did seem hesitant to Sybil. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to go. We're short staffed at the big house and I don't always get my half day off right now. But thank you for asking."

Nurse Robertson frowned, but tried to contain her disappointment. "Well, if you do get your half day soon, please keep in mind my invitation."

She turned around and marched back inside the hospital. Sybil was surprised by these turn of events. While it had not been the first time Constance had talked to Tom, Sybil was shocked at her fellow nurse's interest in Tom.

 _Why are you surprised?_ she thought. _Tom is an intelligent, self-educated man with a great sense of humour. Not to mention he is quite handsome. Any woman would be lucky to step out with him._ _And what about what Tom wants?_ Sybil continued thinking. _I thought he seemed hesitant, but what if I misread him. Maybe he's gotten tired of waiting? I wouldn't blame him if he did._

Sybil felt her self-control slipping. She quickly composed herself, forced a smile upon her face, and walked around the corner to a waiting Tom.

"Thank you for waiting. Did you enjoy your book?"

He acted as if nothing had happened only a few moments before. He opened the door for her as he replied. "I did, milady. It was the book you so kindly gave me last Christmas, _A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man_. It's different, but I think I like it. I haven't read much of it yet, but I should have it finished in a day or two."

Sybil slid onto the seat, grinning as she listened to Tom talk about the book. He closed the door, cranked up the car, hopped in, and began the drive back to the house.

She twiddled her fingers as they rested on her lap, torn between wanting to bring up the conversation and wanting to avoid it all together. Her need to bring it up won out.

"Branson, I overheard your conversation with Constance, I mean Nurse Robertson."

He sucked in a breath. "You did?"

Sybil nodded her head and realizing he couldn't see her, said, "I did."

She breathed out her next words in a rush. "Ithinkyoushouldgo."

Tom glanced back quickly. "What?"

Sybil took a deep breath and enunciated her words. "I think you should go to the cinema with Constance."

He swerved the car, shocked by her words. Once he got control, Tom turned off onto a side road and slowed the car to a stop. He turned to face her.

"Why?"

Sybil nervously adjusted her head scarf. "She's very pretty with her red hair and green eyes. All of the soldiers flirt with her. And Constance is very nice. I think you would like her if you got to know her better."

Tom took off his hat and tossed it onto the seat next to him. He repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture that Sybil knew meant he was either confused or angry.

"While I acknowledge she is pretty and she does seem nice, I think we both know why I don't want to step out with Nurse Robertson."

Sybil looked down at her lap, knowing Tom was referring to his feelings for her. _Maybe this is for the best._

"I know, but you aren't attached to anyone. You wouldn't be breaking any commitments or vows if you went out with Constance."

When Sybil looked up at Tom, his face was red and he was taking shallow breaths. His blue eyes were glassy, filled with unshed tears.

"Not attached." He paused, his face growing redder. "Not attached! Bloody Hell, Sybil! I certainly am attached to someone. I do not have the ability to pretend that I'm interested in someone when I'm not!"

She jumped a bit when he started to yell, but grew angrier as he continued. "Will you please calm down? I was only saying that you don't have to turn every woman down. You're allowed to have some fun!"

Tom barely heard her. "Is this your way of answering my proposal? Of saying no? If it is, it's incredibly heartless!"

Sybil gasped at his words. They stung her more than anything. "Heartless! Do you really think I'm heartless?"

"What else am I supposed to think?! The woman I love is telling me to step out with someone else. If you're finally giving me an answer to my proposal, there are better ways of doing it."

Tom threw open the car door and cranked the car back up again. He jumped back and slammed the door, barely sparing Sybil a glance. The rest of the ride back to Downton was silent and filled with tension.

On arriving back at that house, Tom promptly got out of the front and opened the door for Sybil. He offered her his hand to assist her from the car, but there was no playful squeeze to catch her attention. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and the sight nearly broke her. Tom was standing ramrod straight, straighter than she had ever seen him, and his face held an impassive almost bored expression.

Sybil swallowed her tears and plastered a smile on her face. She murmured, "Thank you, Branson."

The young nurse then walked into the house.

The Next Morning

The ride to the hospital was as quiet and tense as the one the previous afternoon. Neither Sybil nor Tom greeted each other and neither tried to start conversation. It made the ten minute drive feel infinitely longer.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sybil bolted from the car before Tom had a chance to open it for her. She hurried into the hospital and marched directly into the staff room, hanging up her light coat.

Returning to the main desk to report for duty, Sybil saw Tom waiting there. Thinking he wanted to talk about their argument from the day before, she slowly approached. However, she was stopped in her tracks by the appearance of Nurse Robertson.

"Good Morning, Mr. Branson," the redheaded nurse greeted. "Matron said you needed to speak to me."

Tom returned her smile. "I do. I talked with Mr. Carson last night about taking my half day off. He informed me that His Lordship approved it. Are you free next Thursday afternoon?"

"I have a half shift in the morning, but I will be free that afternoon."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied. "I have been granted permission to borrow one of His Lordship's automobiles for our trip. However, as to not make any presumptions, one of the housemaids, Anna Smith will be accompanying us as a chaperone."

Constance blushed. "You thought of everything, Mr. Branson."

Tom chuckled. "To be honest, I didn't. Anna insisted when I told her I was going to the cinema with a young lady."

Matron returned to the desk at that moment. "Nurse Robertson, please finish your conversation with Mr. Branson. We are expecting more wounded at any moment."

"It's my fault," replied Tom. "I should return to Downton. Have a lovely day!"

With that, Tom turned and left the hospital, and a stunned Sybil, in his wake.


End file.
